Exchanging Gifts
by satomika
Summary: Yi Jeong had one of the greatest shocks of his life when he received Ga Eul's gift. And he looked like he would cry. Based from an experience and what my sister had experienced on her own.


EXCHANGING GIFTS

-.-

The F4, including Jae Kyung, Jan Di, and Ga Eul, are having a Christmas party of sorts, nowhere other than in one of Gu Jun Pyo's family-owned island.

To cut the long-story short, what's a Christmas party without an exchange of gifts, right? Naturally, rich kids can afford this and that, with just a swipe of platinum cards, or special black cards if such a thing exists here and there and maybe so much more! They can give tons of gifts to just a single person with no big deal.

But their exchange-gift was toned down to the commoner's league, meaning, you give a special gift to one person whose name you've picked in the draw lots. Oh, but that would actually depend whether you want to give others gifts, as long as you don't forget to give the person you've picked a gift – whether you're annoyed by his antics or not, whether you think she's a monkey or not, or whether the person whose name you've picked was unfortunately not your girlfriend, but maybe the other way around.

So here's who picked who…

Jun Pyo = Ji Hoo

Ji Hoo = Jun Pyo

Ga Eul = Yi Jeong

Yi Jeong = Jae Kyung

Jae Kyung = Woo Bin

Woo Bin = Jan Di

Jan Di = Ga Eul

…and in the same kind of order, this is how who's going to give who their presents. As always, the high-and-mighty Gu Jun Pyo has to start it… And imagine his surprise when the person who gave his gift is actually the person whom he gave his gift as well. (Gah! I'm getting dizzy with this and that…)

Well… it's in Jan Di's and Ga Eul's made-up Rule Book of Commoners that when the first person starts to give his present to the person whom he picked, that person who was given a present would come in line to give his present to the person whom he picked as well… and the line goes on. And since it was just Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo exchanging gifts, the others have to dtart the cycle all over again… and the shy Ga Eul volunteered herself. (Here comes the start of the fun part!)

(Pause. I need to run an errand first.)

15 minutes later…

(Okay. Now I'm back.)

Ga Eul handed Yi Jeong a present wrapped in a cutesy design of little cherubs. Yi Jeong on the other hand was all smiles, getting excited like a little kid waiting for that big surprise from his beloved. Since it was a present from Ga Eul, he took his time opening it, keeping in mind not to ruin the wrapper.

Of course, all the suspense almost killed Jun Pyo with boredom. He started yelling that if Yi Jeong wouldn't hurry up, he'll rip the wrapper into shreds. Yi Jeong paid no heed to his friend. He's already accustomed to him and that temper of his. Besides, if Jun Pyo even dared to make a step towards him, Yi Jeong would make sure his shin would somehow connect to the man's only weapon. If that didn't work, he always has plan B – use Jan Di for back up.

Yi Jeing's plan a never happened as it immediately skipped to plan B. Jan Di started screaming at Jun Pyo's face telling him that if he doesn't shut up, she's not going to talk to him even if he drags her across the globe for the rest of her life. Jun Pyo started yelling back. When Jan Di saw he wouldn't back down, she harrumphed her way beside Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung, totally ignoring the Shinwa heir.

Typical Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di fight. The rest of friends sighed as Yi Jeong continued opening his present, while Ga Eul was extremely worried about her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend's relationship. She gazed at them.

When Jan Di stormed away from him, Jun Pyo got angrier, and chased down Jan Di to where she currently stood. Suddenly, two sets of eyes rested on him, challenging him to make a statement further. All three stared each other down while Jan Di avoided the growing tension surrounding her, and Woo Bin is enjoying the scenes unfolding before him.

All of a sudden, he was laughing in hysterics. And Yi Jeong seemed that he would cry. The rest of the gang stopped and stared. Yi Jeong held a red seductive-looking blouse and a black push-up bra with patterns of diamond sequins. Ga Eul's eyes grew wide as saucers while Jan Di screamed in panic. Jae Kyung, and Jun Pyo, along with Woo Bin were laughing loud as monkeys, while Ji Hoo giggled by himself like a girl.

"That's not my present to you Yi Jeong-sunbae… I swear it's not!" Ga Eul said as she scanned the mountains of gifts piled in the large table. Sheesh… She should have just written a name on it. But she was scared that it might ruin the surprise. The boys were really looking forward with their gifts. They've been shaking each and every thing of them, trying to make out what the objects exactly are.

"Of course it's not, Ga Eul! That's my gift to you!" Jan Di exclaimed as she too helped Ga Eul look for her present to her dearest sunbae. Aish… Why did they both have the same gift wrap anyway? Commoners really do think alike.

"Your gift to me?" Ga Eul paused for awhile. She also blushed when she already saw it… and right in front of everyone's eyes… and Yi Jeong was even holding it…. Her eyes grew larger again as she quickly scanned the table, careful that the objects inside the wrappers might hold something fragile… and she definitely didn't want to pay for it because she broke it. "So you were the one who've picked my name?" Ga Eul tried to ask casually.

"Yep." Jan Di said proudly. "Did you like it?" Jan Di asked.

"Of course, I do! I like anything people would give me. Thanks Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Ga Eul-ah! By the way, Merry Christmas!" Jan Di said.

"Merry Christmas, too!" Ga Eul called.

From the background, the rest of the F4, plus Jae Kyung mocked Yi Jeong by patting his back, and giving some wolf whistle (pretty low for a rich chaebol, huh?). Yi Jeong glared at them. Woo Bin made a grab for the bra and tried to wear it for a joke when a fuming Jan Di stood behind him like she was some sort of a black witch, her hair flying everywhere and she has fangs that could really rip Woo Bin into shreds.

Woo Bin cowered in fear as he surrendered the bra to a blushing Ga Eul. Ga Eul, on the other hand, clutched the bra for dear life as she proceeded forward to give her real present to her dear sunbae –ehm, boyfriend. Yi Jeong cautiously opened the wrapper, once again taking his sweet time. Finally, his present revealed itself. It was a white polo with a matching blue tie, his favorite color. No seductive blouses, no push-up bras. It finally it is. "Merry Christmas, Yi Jeong-ah!" Ga Eul softly said.

"Merry Christmas, too, Ga Eul-yang!" Yi Jeong replied with a handsome smile on his face.

-.-

The exchange of gifts continued, and Jan Di didn't have to hand Ga Eul her present since it was already out in the open. Well… She was hoping she was saving the best for last, but, oh well…

The gift-exchanging is now over, but gift-giving is yet to come. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were huddled in a corner of the place the gang is hanging out. Yi Jeong swooped down for a kiss, a kiss he didn't have the chance to give earlier for Ga Eul giving him a precious gift he would eternally cherish. Ga Eul handed out her gifts to the rest of the gang beforehand, and Yi Jeong did the same, as well as the others of course. But this is a SoEul event so I'll make it that the rest of the gang are hangin' around somewhere, leaving the couple a bit of privacy.

"I still have a present to give, Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jeong breathed in her ear.

Ga Eul shuddered in excitement and a bit of nervousness. She nodded her head and Yi Jeong instructed to close her eyes "…and no peeking…" So she did as she was told.

As light as a feather, Yi Jeong locked his gift around Ga Eul's neck and instructed her to open her eyes. Ga Eul felt what he had given her. She traced the pendant of the necklace as she smiled sweetly at him; she mouthed a "Thank You", before Yi Jeong once again planted a kiss on her lips.

-.-

And that's all for the meantime, folks! Have a Merry Christmas and Enjoy the Holidays!

P.S.: I don't own BOF. BTW, this was just a fun of sorts which I just finished just around 4:30 in the morning thinking about it after watching a few anime here and there after eating with my family at Christmas Eve. You guys have fun but make sure you don't eat a lot before you sleep! Ja ne!


End file.
